


Confessions

by Jiggle_Physics



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiggle_Physics/pseuds/Jiggle_Physics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke doesn't care where they're at, she's getting what she wants and when she wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

“H-Hawke what are ye d-gah!” Sebastian let out an undignified sound as the mage shoved him back into the confessional stand. 

Faye had enough, she’d been teased for days, her hair tugged at, rough fingers ghosting over her skin. She would prove to win the game he had started. He could practically feel magic bursting at the seams of her body, everything lit up in the narrow box like she was glowing. He felt dizzy from being shoved so harshly, for a mage she was surprisingly strong, and now being forced to sit down. 

“You are an arrogant man if you think I'm letting you get away with all the agony you've caused me these last few days..” She hummed as her mouth set on the pulse of his neck. 

He was in his brother robes, chantry fabric that was thin and easy to shift in. She’d often commented it on being a dress just to get a rise out of the archer. Her hands were quick and deft, had he not actually heard the ‘clink’ of his buckle he wouldn’t have known she’d tugged at the leather at all. He went to shift to move her off. He was a chantry brother, chaste, he shouldn’t give into this, Faye needed to underst-

“M-maker.” He gasped, how had her hands found a way inside his tunic he had no idea, only that her hips were grinding down on his in a demanding way, rolling and twisting, and her hands were tracing his hip bones. 

Her lips were set upon his neck, hot puffs of air and teeth nipping flesh. Her nails scratching his sides as she bit back small whimpers that he could still hear. When he finally rolled his hips up against her she would have moaned in sheer pleasure only they were still in the chantry and there were still a lot of sisters around. Sebastian’s mind was at a blank with the way she wouldn’t sit still, rolling her hips in an eight motion, nails digging into his skin almost punishingly with kisses that left his mouth bruised. He couldn’t think.

He did make a sound of protest though when her body left his, only to practically melt down his front, tugging clothes as she fell to her knees. 

“Let me worship you hm?” Her head tilted with a grin, sly, and waiting. 

Waiting. She was waiting for him to say she could, he was shaking, as his fingers threaded through her hair. She pressed a slow kiss to his wrist as he slightly nodded. She could have been a rogue in another life with all her grace and dexterity, the leather loosings on his trousers coming off with smooth ease, her hands guiding his hips off the seat so she could tug them down. His arousal sprung free and she smirked up at him settling herself on her knees with sharp teeth to nip at his hip bones. 

“Remember where you’re at chantry boy, wouldn’t want Elthina to find you like this.” She chided softly as the thought ran through the back of his mind. 

They were still in the chantry, anyone could easily walk in. That should have made him stop her not cause his blood to boil and a needy sound escape his throat. It did nevertheless. How could he refuse this? How long had it been since anyone showered him with so much attention? It was all background noise as he choked on his breath. If it hadn’t been for Hawke’s hands on his hips he’d have bucked her off his length. She let out a soft moan and with a slow drag of her mouth and an obscene ‘pop’ that he was certain everyone could hear she pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh. 

“Pay attention. Shouldn’t a god always pay attention to their worshipers; if they don’t some will stop praying.” He nodded slowly, hazel eyes bewitching his keeping him from looking away. 

Faye licked her lower lip, it was deliberate and scandalous and it sent a straight bolt from the gasp in his throat down to his rigid cock. He knew the woman was no flower, she knew men, knew what they liked and could map a body quick. She took him in a single glide and he groaned. Her mouth was a vice, tight, hot and clenching. His head made a ‘thud’ as it hit the wood behind him, fingers threaded through her hair as he tugged, rolling his hips to brush the back of her throat. She took him with a practiced ease, she took him so well. He might have said that from the whine that caused him to trembled. 

Her tongue flattened against a vein on the underside of his cock, tracing and listening, learning the sounds and frantic breaths he could make as she relaxed her jaw. His taste reminded her of leather, thick, heady, a slight bitter twinge to it as pre-cum splashed on her palate. Her body clenched abdomen pulsing with each move she made. Everything was bright and glowing, every noise he uttered was a gift and his voice, maker no man should be able to sound like that. No man should make her blood light just by praising at how good she took his cock in her mouth, or how hot she was. 

Hawke sucked harshly drawing out a deep moan and a buck of his hips that her hands couldn’t hold down anymore. Instead, she rested them on the inside of her thighs, she wouldn’t have to do much work. He was already so close, she let him writhe under her, let him roll his hips up until she was gagging. She let him because this was Sebastian. This was her Sebastian even if he didn’t want to admit it just yet. He was hers and she would be damned before he refused her and teased her without consequences again. 

She felt his hips stutter and warmth flood her mouth, she swallowed down every bit of tangy flavor she could chase. His body went lax and she slid up to stand, rubbing her legs together deliciously. His eyes were half-lidded, his mouth open in a desperate attempt to calm his breathing. She straddled his hips and tilted his head to look at her, Faye grinned. She could do whatever she wanted with him, she could ride him hard and fast with the taste of him in her mouth and he’d let her. 

The soft sound of the confessional door opening on the other side made her grin. He was still doing his job, after all, she could ensnare her own desire later. Her hands were quick as she pulled him to stand, helping him dress quickly and quietly. 

Almost like a ghost, she placed a soft kiss to his forehead, “thank me later.” 

And she was gone, like mist in the morning breeze. Sebastian knew he would never be able to sit in the small room ever again without the memory of her moans, it was going to be a long day for confessions.


End file.
